


枕边风

by anttna_T



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Work In Progress
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anttna_T/pseuds/anttna_T
Summary: 一个狩魔猎人的想法左右不了他的计划，杰洛特更对吹枕边风毫无兴趣。
Relationships: Emhyr var Emreis/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

最开始，恩希尔就将 _这_ 当作对杰洛特的惩罚，至少后者是如此猜想。狩魔猎人难以忍受皇帝对叛国者的残忍之举，他在一个宴会上向泰莫利亚的新护国公提到了此事，且不加掩饰地用了孽鬼与食尸鬼的比喻；弗农·罗契一再示意他谨慎言谈，杰洛特却并不在意四周的窃窃私语——他早就当着皇帝本人的面把这些话砸到了男人脸上，而恩希尔只是命他退下，用了比平时稍重的语气。  
恩希尔不在乎他说了什么。一个狩魔猎人的想法左右不了他的计划，杰洛特更对吹枕边风毫无兴趣。他会留下来只因希里一人。她放下银剑的第一个月，尼弗迦德国内已有不少声音反对这位公主的回归。他们畏惧谣言、畏惧真相、畏惧皇权的巩固；他们畏惧希里，对她像对待怪物一样。杰洛特可以料到这点，却想像不到反皇党使用的手段会是如此卑鄙残忍。他三天未曾合眼，屠净了八个怪物巢穴，累死一匹尼弗迦德纯种马，终于在第四日的太阳即将升起前调制好解药，将希里从可怕的诅咒中唤醒。而那时杰洛特才想起来，即使体内流淌着上古之血、即使她一度打败了世上最为恐怖的灾难，希里仍旧以人类之躯生活在危机四伏的宫廷中。同一时刻，当恩希尔命他留在维吉玛，杰洛特不假思索地同意了。  
自然，希里没能和他们达成共识，并叫喊着 _杰洛特不能和我一样被你们锁在宫里_ ，依旧是他所熟悉的那个直率的狩魔猎人，而她的固执与善用时机同样不输她的父亲。最终他暂居于维吉玛城内的一间低调的民房里。“期间不允许接任何合约，”恩希尔背对着杰洛特说道，希里冲他悄悄做了个鬼脸，“收下你的定金，狩魔猎人。”  
新奇，倒是从来没人给他付过定金。然而根据上一回觐见皇帝的情形来看，似乎也鲜少有人会拒绝恩希尔的奖赏。这一回他的确无需“整天钻下水道追踪怪物”。杰洛特拜访了城内所有的草药商人，任何与希里的诅咒有关的植物或炼金材料都曾出现过一次断货；他找到了买家，一个自称并不知情的炼金师，在钢剑划破衣领后就托出了指令他制毒的人。每一个参与者身后都站着另一人，追寻的道路仿佛深海般毫无止境。这就是希里今后的人生，杰洛特难以抑制心中的愤懑与厌恶——希里必定和他有着一样的感受，却不得不以假笑面对自己的敌人。  
他与恩希尔的合约本应终止于四个月后，不出意外的话，届时皇帝将带着北方的领土与帝国未来的继承人一同回归祖国。而意外发生于第三个月。意识到复国已无希望的瑞达尼亚间谍采取了自杀式行动，若非杰洛特恰好和希里有约并提前来到宫殿——后果显而易见。反皇党将为谁会成为新任皇帝而毁掉恩希尔维持的帝国内部的稳定，战火再度燃起，短暂的和平不复存在。杰洛特连坤恩法印都未能来得及施展，刺杀者已经激活了身上的炸弹；紧接着是白光与巨响，杰洛特僵硬地趴在谁的身上，黑暗很快席卷而来。  
醒来后，恩希尔的内侍总管告知他的房间被安排在宫殿第二层，紧挨会客厅，就当杰洛特一头雾水时希里走了进来。杰洛特注视着她的脸颊，开口时声音微弱得仿佛耳语：“我猜，恩希尔气坏了？”希里没有回答他，她的下颚紧绷，犹如一位严肃的君主，绿色的双眼却属于凯尔·莫罕里那个第一次见到他受伤的女孩，“你用自己的身体挡住了足以杀死一头翼龙的爆炸，杰洛特，惊人。”  
杰洛特差点把肚子笑破，字面意思，他猜测炸弹的某块碎片穿透了他的腹部，狩魔猎人的愈合力一时都难以恢复。希里跟着他笑出了声，“他的原话里没有‘惊人’，当然了，”希里说道，“也没有‘足以杀死一头翼龙’，我想他根本不在乎如何杀死翼龙。”  
杰洛特挣扎着从床上撑起自己，轻轻挥手阻止了希里的搀扶，他询问道刺客的下场，希里脸上的表情随即变得难以阅读。“当场死亡，鲜血与尸体碎块洒了一地。第三天清晨一切又恢复原样，花园甚至比暗杀之前更为美丽——他们撤换了所有的植物与雕塑，草坪上种满了黄星花，尼弗迦德绿桦取代了小尤加利树，喷泉改为恩希尔皇帝的全身雕像，而花园中不再有人漫步。当时在场的人员统统进了大牢，直到在严刑拷打下吐出所有秘密。”  
“杰洛特——”她坐上床沿，狩魔猎人注意到她紧攥的双拳，“这仿佛……仿佛他根本不在乎谁的生死，你知道吗？就连他自身也是。暗杀的当天下午他就安排好了一切后续工作，每个大臣都各司其职，熟练得好像他们演练了无数次。”然而她突然转头冲杰洛特眨了眨眼睛，“他倒是没有忽略 _你_ ，”杰洛特因希里的语气扬起眉毛，“他命令自己的半个私人医疗团队治愈你——噢，他还 _抱着_ 当时昏迷的你走了一段路程，杰洛特，能想像那副画面吗？”  
“我 _宁愿_ 不去想。”杰洛特干巴巴地回复，在希里开口时打断了她，“我睡了几天？”  
“五天。”看见杰洛特不可置信的表情后她又补充道，“考虑到你的体质，药剂师加大了麻醉的成分，我阻止过，但皇帝才不在乎我的建议。”  
“那就去他妈的，希里。”杰洛特说，毫不在意四面八方刺来的瞪视。他让希里在门外等他，再度推开房门时换上了一身质地柔软的病号服。希里略显担忧地望着他，但他们都知道狩魔猎人不会让病痛拖住前行的双腿。“去花园逛逛吧，怎么样？”杰洛特提议，“如果那里还没变成皇家禁地。”  
然而那句话，“ _仿佛他根本不在乎谁的生死_ ”一直萦绕在杰洛特的脑海中挥之不去。他们坐在只有士兵把守的花园里，一言不发。希里仰视着头顶参差的枝丫，杰洛特则目不转睛地望着那尊高大的雕像。他在乎别人的生死，杰洛特可以笃定地告诉希里：恩希尔在乎 _你的_ 生死，正如杰洛特一样。至于恩希尔自己，杰洛特只见过男人为得权势而利用任何人的一面，这意味着他不会想要这么早就死去——他也 _不能_ 这么早就将一个庞大的帝国交给年轻的公主，杰洛特意识到这点，回头紧紧盯着希里在阳光下闪烁的华美头饰，腹部的伤口开始发疼。  
合约被延期到六个月，这个界限因诺维格瑞城的一次叛乱又推迟了三个月。恩希尔倒是没有将他锁在宫里，还给了不少狩魔猎人的活。起先是清理驻军地里的妖灵，之后逐渐由一个下午就能解决的任务变为需要调查多日的谜团。希里一度想要同他一起出行，换做以前杰洛特定会欣然接受；然而如今，当他面对她时，杰洛特眼前总是先浮现出尼弗迦德皇帝的面孔。“恩希尔会把你关进最高的孤塔，”他说，“然后把我关进最深的地牢。”  
“拜托，杰洛特，我只要眨一下眼睛就能将你从任何一个牢里救出。”而她乐意的话，甚至立刻可以离开这个世界，去另一个更美好的地方永久居住下来。这更坚定了杰洛特的想法：他 _必须_ 保证恩希尔的性命，以换取希里今后平坦的人生路途。  
在第七个月里的某一天，杰洛特接到了皇帝召他进宫的指令。这是自暗杀后杰洛特第一次见到恩希尔。杰洛特站在他的桌前，恩希尔才停下书写中的金尖鹭羽笔。男人的模样与他印象里的相差无几。他抬起头，注视着杰洛特的浅棕双眼中难以辨别出任何情感。  
恩希尔在杰洛特开口前先做了一个手势，不多时房间内就只剩下他们二人。杰洛特猜想这回又将是一个阴谋，对接下来恩希尔会提出什么要求都不诧异了——按照新修的尼弗迦德法，冬令月的第六天，封地粮收最多的家族将举办一场冬日晚宴，皇帝也需亲自出席。今年获得此资格的是前爱托里亚的瓦·索福森家族，伦诺克斯·瓦·索福森公爵表示他担忧皇帝陛下难离战事而特意借用了好友在维吉玛城内的大庄园；“想必庄园里的守卫多于仆佣。”杰洛特推测。  
恩希尔点了点头。“伦诺克斯贿赂了收记官，正是为举办这场晚宴。我并不知道受邀者中有多少反皇党，因此，狩魔猎人，”他站起身，走到杰洛特身侧，令他惊讶的是，男人并未摆出以往那副高傲的姿态，“你将全程藏匿于阴影处，待到时机成熟便护送我离开。”  
杰洛特摇头，道：“我不是你的贴身护卫。”  
“的确。”恩希尔的视线自始至终停留在杰洛特的脸上，不知为何这令狩魔猎人难以保持同他对视的双眼，目光不由自主地挪移到高处身着黑色长裙的公主画像上。  
过了良久，杰洛特才感觉恩希尔收回了他的审视，男人的声音在他身畔响起：“你曾隔着半个花园将我救下，用自己的身躯挡住了足以撕碎人类的爆炸。”他 _的确_ 根本不在乎如何杀死翼龙，“我的贴身护卫也做不到这点。”  
“十分受宠若惊，陛下。”杰洛特干干地笑了一声。  
“我曾信任于你，而你没有令我失望。”恩希尔的话令杰洛特不禁回头看向他。男人的表情依旧无懈可击，但杰洛特知道没人能做到完美，总是会有破绽，总是会露出蛛丝马迹。恩希尔没有躲避狩魔猎人探究的注视，他望进那对金色的猫瞳中，却看见了一丝预料之外的情感——他顿了顿，重新开口时仿佛方才只是个错觉，“希里不会参加晚宴，任何对我明示忠心的大臣都未收到邀请，因此出席的将只有我一人。我希望这场晚宴能完美收场，而这一次我是否应该相信你，狩魔猎人？”  
恩希尔 _曾_ 相信他。恩希尔想要相信他。上一个对他抱有信任的君主死在了一柄匕首下，杰洛特看着男人衣领上的那枚金色吊坠，眼前闪过一副鲜血将其染红的画面，与此同时他不假思索地说道：“请相信我，恩希尔。”  
事实是， _他_ 不应该相信恩希尔。  
最初，事情的确如杰洛特所料那般进行。他提前潜入庄园，根据恩希尔的间谍所获得的情报躲在一间装有双面镜的暗室里，正对大厅中最华丽的那把椅子。前半夜，杰洛特观看着贵族们是如何尊敬地向皇帝致以问候，却在自以为无人察觉的角落渴望地攒紧酒杯；索福森公爵比他的同伙掩藏得好一些，但那个溜进暗室的强壮男人肯定不是什么给他递酒的侍者。不久后，当教堂的铜钟与庄园外的烟火一同响彻夜空时，原本热闹的晚宴眨眼间变得寂静无声。  
“先生们，午夜已至，就请坦白吧。”恩希尔的声音回荡在大厅，他说着什么，杰洛特的尼弗迦德语并不好，但恩希尔并未说出事先给他的暗语，因此狩魔猎人只得握紧钢剑，警惕地观察大厅内的情况。他所处的角度恰好能看见所有人脸上不知所措的神情，仿佛不明白皇帝的意思，抑或不知道为何预谋好的刺杀迟迟未来。恩希尔每说一句话，索福森公爵的面颊就惨白一分，直到男人突然从座位上蹦起，大喊着“杀了他”而所有人——所有在场的贵族都用癫狂的、如同嗅到鲜肉的孽鬼般的眼神瞪着恩希尔，所有把守的卫兵都向他们的皇帝拔出了佩剑，而最后一刻恩希尔才镇定自若地说了一声：“ _我明白，只有笨蛋才会听不懂_ 。*”  
笨蛋。杰洛特利落地砍下一个脑袋，反身剁去一条刺向男人的胳膊。 _笨蛋_ 。只有笨蛋才会相信恩希尔。皇帝脚边的大理石地板变得和红毯一般鲜艳，男人在一片断肢残躯间没有显露出一丝慌乱，反而饶有兴趣地注视着狩魔猎人令人眼花缭乱的剑舞。“带我离开。”恩希尔的声音穿过尖叫与哭喊落入杰洛特的耳中，“带我离开，杰洛特。”他耐心地重复着，直到杰洛特猛然回头对上他的眼睛。  
笨蛋。他粗声骂道，一把拽起恩希尔。有人已经扑到门口，下一刻大门就被重重撞开，长矛毫不留情地刺穿了胸膛。黑盔的士兵顷刻间便如乌云般笼罩了大厅，莫尔凡·符里斯远远地向他——他身后之人深敬一礼。杰洛特收紧了握着恩希尔手腕的掌心，在他意识到自己做了什么时，狩魔猎人已将皇帝拉进那间破了一个窟窿的暗室内。“你骗了我。”他嘶声低吼着，“你利用了我。”男人一言不发。  
“你可能会 _死_ 。”杰洛特听见自己干哑的抽气声，“你可能会被割断喉咙，被捅破心脏，死得像个 _笨蛋_ 。”  
“我相信你。”恩希尔缓缓低语道，“而你再一次证明了你值得我的信任，杰洛特。”  
而那，听上去竟像是一个 _歉意_ 。杰洛特在黑暗中微微发亮的双眼盯着恩希尔沾上红色的金质领坠；他可以看到死亡，无数的死亡，他憎恨之人失神的眼眸、他所爱之人折断的脖颈，弗尔特斯泰从指缝间喷涌而出的鲜血，拉多维德钉在铁门上的尸体——死亡的景象落在恩希尔的衣领上，最终化作轻易就能揩去的污渍。杰洛特沉默地望着手套沾染的血液，然后一只手掌覆上了他掌心。那只手宽大且有力，杰洛特可以闻出肌肤上残存的李子酒的气味、洁净的香皂味与护肤液的香气，他深嗅着，直到血腥气淡出脑海。干燥的手掌轻柔地圈住他的下巴，引导他抬起头颅。杰洛特穿过黑暗望入恩希尔眼中，他能听见大厅中此起彼伏的喧哗，世界却在亲吻落下时归于平静。


	2. Chapter 2

返回的路上，杰洛特缄默不语。他的沉默从猛然扯开的吻一直持续到看见等在宫殿大厅怒火冲天的希里。即使在确认狩魔猎人身上的血迹都不属于他本人后，她仍旧愤怒地往空中挥了下拳头——七个月的宫廷礼仪课显然有所成效，放在以前她说不定会直接捶烂宫中新修的石柱。希里一口气喷出八个问题，杰洛特正思考着答复，内侍总管彬彬有礼地打断了他们。皇帝陛下希望狩魔猎人先向他汇报今夜的情况，男人说，希里紧紧蹙着眉头，给了杰洛特一个熟悉的“之后偷偷告诉我”的眼神，转身朝莫尔凡走去。  
杰洛特跟在总管身后，然而很快就发现这并非通往会客厅或书房的道路。最终他们停在一扇雕刻精美的铁前，并被要求除去身上所有武器。他可以隐约听见水声，而门自房内拉开，不出所料，这是一间几乎和会客厅一般大小的浴场。  
两名头发高高盘起的裸身少女将他引向一个正圆形的浴池旁，蒸汽腾腾的水面上撒满了舒缓疼痛的草药。杰洛特迅速脱去护甲与内衫接着踏进水中，只露出一颗脑袋；手持长嘴水壶的侍女替他仔细洗去发间的血渍。继而又走来两名侍女为他浑身擦上带有薰衣草味的香皂，并请他进入另一个池子。两次清洗后杰洛特感觉自己从未如此干净过。片刻后，一个样貌出众的金发侍女为他打开一扇绘有百合的铁门，她无声地示意杰洛特走进去，门在身后轻轻地阖上了。  
杰洛特站在门口。他没有欣赏墙壁上华美的浮雕，没有关注室内奇妙的暖黄柔光，他的视线越过长廊般宽阔的浴池，落在位于房间尽头的男人身上。  
他听见恩希尔低沉的声音。“走进水里，享受这个机会。”当最后一声回音消失在空中时，杰洛特让格外清澈的温水浸没了全身——接着叹息着倒向池沿。他很少想起伤痛或疲劳，温热的篝火与深度冥想通常会抚平一切；而此时此刻，杰洛特才觉得自己多日的酸痛得到了治愈而非缓解。男人再次开口时，言语中的尼弗迦德口音比平日明显了些。“你是第一个享用皇家浴场的平民，而我相信之后也不会有第二人。”  
杰洛特简单地“嗯”了一声，更像一个低吟。水流声填补了再度陷入无言的浴场，杰洛特不愿打破这种宁静，他难得喜欢一份来自恩希尔的慷慨馈赠，而恩希尔也久久未发一语。直到酒壶见底，杰洛特悄无声息地游到了浴池的另一端。他们的目光再度交汇，他说出了自午夜之后的第一句话：“你以自己的生命作赌注，逼我为你杀人。”他的双臂交叠着撑在瓷砖上，水珠滚落肌肤，“你完全可以找其他狩魔猎人，比如曾经雇佣过的那一个。”  
“我说得很清楚，杰——狩魔猎人，”他猜恩希尔今晚喝了不少酒，或许已经越过清醒的界限，“信任并非人人皆得。况且维吉玛城内无人能与你匹敌，只有你才配得上这一职责。”  
“配得上？我是否还需因获此殊荣而感恩戴德？”杰洛特眯起眼睛。恩希尔没有说话，他的下颚微微收紧，愠怒染上了瞳仁。最终，他放下银质酒杯，双手在膝盖上握紧。“水流停止后跟着总领侍女离开浴池。”  
房间内水声荡漾不绝。杰洛特灵敏地跃上岸，笔直地、毫不犹豫地朝恩希尔走去。“不。”他的声音听上去比想象中更粗重，“除非你先告诉我那是什么意思——那个吻——你吻了我，恩希尔，究竟是什么意思？”他的每一个词都伴随着回响与迫近的步伐。当杰洛特停下时，他的一只手撑住了男人的椅背，弯下腰，脸颊与里恩希尔高挺的鼻子只有一个拳头的距离。他皱起眉毛。红酒，醇厚得即使自对方嘴里散出都是如此令人迷醉；薰衣草，他猜不出成分的润肤液，混杂着恩希尔独有的气息——他的呼吸，肌肉细微的活动；杰洛特可以观察到一切，除了男人依旧难以揣测的表情。恩希尔稍稍抬头，杰洛特的心跳因那意外热切的注视而少了一拍。“现在有两种选择，狩魔猎人。你可以回到水里，继续享受并当作今夜无事发生；或者，”他听见恩希尔平淡的声音，另一只耳朵里则叫着他妈的这又是什么鬼，“你可以坐到我的腿上，将问题重新叙述一遍。”  
杰洛特僵住了。他一丝不挂的身体水珠淋漓，自耳鬓滑过脖颈，由锁骨落至地面——却砸在男人浅灰的丝绸长袍上。杰洛特怔怔望着那块深色的斑点。而那股味道，他无法控制地去嗅那融合了酒、薰衣草以及什么复杂而深刻的香气。从未如此浓郁。太过浓郁。杰洛特一动不动，直到他的手臂垂下来，无力地搭在男人宽阔的肩上，像是一个试探，而恩希尔依旧凝视着他，用杰洛特已不再陌生的神情。  
他的耳朵里有一个声音：我相信你，它又说，带我离开，杰洛特。  
恩希尔承担下他的全部重量时仅仅漏出一声哼鸣。他的大腿肌肉绷得像岩石，掐着杰洛特腰侧的双手则如同烧红的铁钳；他的吻带着狩魔猎人从未在男人身上感受过的直白，不加掩饰的欲望；他会吮吸他的下唇，会唇齿交叠，会用极为露骨的方式勾起他的舌尖。“你究竟……”杰洛特抽了口气，没能也不想再说下去。恩希尔的手掌就那样直接地抓住了他的臀肉。恩希尔迫切地撑开杰洛特，而他跪在男人的手指上忘情地耸动臀部，因勃起下的丝绸与肉体放声叹息。杰洛特陷入一个又一个深吻中，仓促的呼吸只为接下来被恩希尔拉进更剧烈的侵略。而肩头的手向下撕开了皇帝的衣襟，他一口咬上恩希尔的喉结，嘬着男人脖子上的汗液和熹微的战栗。狩魔猎人的手掌抚过恩希尔光滑又健壮的胸膛，在几道浅色的疤痕上放缓了速度。利器所致，他可以推测，且年代久远。但腹部的那块指甲大小的深褐印记却不会超过半年。恩希尔抽出手指，轻轻拂过杰洛特的腹股沟。他低下头，扬了扬眉毛。同样的位置，他也有一块略大的暗棕色伤疤。通常只有贯通伤会阻碍狩魔猎人的愈合力，而这……“那枚炸弹碎片穿透你之后落在了我的身上。”恩希尔说道，若有所思。  
落在？“我笃定刺客实际上想直接把你撕成碎片。”  
“而他险些撕裂了你。”这是杰洛特第一回知道自己失去意识的五天里发生了什么，眼下却很难去思考此事，恩希尔一边慢条斯理地叙述他的伤势——深度烧伤的背部、嵌入内脏的弹片——一边解开腰带，阴茎抵进他的臀缝。  
他妈的。杰洛特粗鲁地用一个吻打断了男人。他想要恩希尔。想要他的亲吻，他的触碰，他的阴茎埋入体内。从未有哪个男人令杰洛特像现在一样饥渴，见鬼的骗子之皇。恩希尔的嘴唇回以同样力道，在杰洛特尝到嘴中的铁锈味时，坚硬而温暖的龟头挺进了他的后穴；插入的过程令人绝望的漫长，杰洛特听见浴场里回荡着自己变了调的呻吟，而他怎样忍耐都无法扼制仿佛被那老二顶喉咙的声音。起先他跪在恩希尔腿上，当阴茎终于被吞到底部后，杰洛特的双腿已不知如何环住了男人的腰身。  
接着恩希尔开始操起杰洛特。凶狠地、毫不留情地贯穿他，揉着他的臀瓣，“叫出来，”恩希尔用尼弗迦德语命令道，“大声叫出来，让整个宫殿的人知道谁在享用你。”  
“操，”他正被皇帝享用，“恩希尔，操我，更——更快。”他想骑他，想填满体内的每一丝空隙，然而男人的双手牢牢握着他的屁股，将他钉在那根粗大的阴茎上。恩希尔依旧用着自己的速度重重撞击杰洛特的后穴，无论狩魔猎人如何请求都不曾松开掌握局势的双手。杰洛特感觉水珠正顺着湿淋淋的额头滑过脸颊，浑身热得像着了火一般，继而恩希尔低低地呻吟了一声，将他拉进一个格外浓烈的吻中；杰洛特眨去眼中的湿润，希望那并非泪水。  
直到恩希尔的频率开始紊乱，男人抽回一只手握住了杰洛特的阴茎。他故意用掌上的茧子摩擦最为敏感的冠部，拇指则恶意地轻抠着马眼。杰洛特不禁想像恩希尔平日里是不是就这样抚慰自己的，或者他真的擅长和男人做爱。“为我高潮，”他猛地闭上双眼，耳畔的低吟盖过了一切声音，“杰洛特。”  
杰洛特呜咽着射了，每一下射精都伴随着不曾减缓的抽插，仿佛他的高潮是被恩希尔的阴茎生生挤出来的。快感不断延续，终于杰洛特难以忍受地微微挣扎起来。恩希尔自然没有理会。他继续操着杰洛特，撸着手中流光了精液阴茎。杰洛特听见谁的啜泣，而后身下的男人用力抬起了腰，深深射进收紧的甬道内。  
杰洛特趴在恩希尔身上，良久才平复呼吸。包裹着他的大手撤走了，变为肩上将他缓缓格开的推力。杰洛特重新回到跪姿，将自己从恩希尔变软的性器上拔出。尽力忽视突然空虚的后穴，杰洛特以一个刚被狠狠操过的人类能保持的最牢固的姿势，在皇帝身前站定。浴池内再度归于平静，水流单一的旋律早已杳不可闻。  
“所以，”他清了清喉咙，“那个吻，怎么回事？”  
恩希尔发出一声仿佛被逗笑似的轻哼。他姿势闲适地坐在椅子上，依旧没有回答。他的高傲与冷淡又回到注视着杰洛特的眼中，正如后者被性欲浇灭的怒火再度燃起一般迅速。正当他思考着亚克西法印会导致何种后果时，背后传来的声响打断了他。  
门被小心地推开，四个杰洛特先前见过的侍女快步走了进来。她们的脑袋低垂，每个人手中都端着一个银盘，接着依次规整地轻放于恩希尔右侧一张低矮石质长凳之上。侍女们离去时也同样迅速无声，自始至终都没有抬起头。宫廷礼仪都是这样的吗？  
恩希尔站起身，衣裤简单地落在地上，对他视若无睹地穿过狩魔猎人身边。他顺着石阶从容地走进依旧氤氲的温水内，双臂自池缘展开。杰洛特瞪着男人的后脑勺。  
几秒后，他像一枚投入水中的炸弹般纵身跃进池子，水花砸了恩希尔一脸，他不知道那个混蛋正做着什么表情——愤怒？恼怒？还是他妈的依旧纹丝不动——他不在乎；杰洛特沉在池底，水鬼般悄然游动，水鬼般猛然抓住男人坚实的大腿，水鬼般张口吞下那根阴茎。他不在乎，无论恩希尔享受抑或鄙夷、喜爱还是不屑，有多少人为了权势愿意吸皇帝的老二？他就想要一个该死的回复，甚至无需诚挚得像句真话，操他的，杰洛特勾起指尖，用力地将空气从口腔里挤光。他没有任何动作，仅仅含着它，手下的大腿动脉突突跳动。  
氧气耗尽前杰洛特抬头冲出水面，世界在耳边忽远忽近打着旋。恩希尔危险地眯着眼睛，水滴淌过绯红的脸颊，杰洛特一言不发地再度潜进他的腿间。  
这一次，一双手压住了他的头顶。  
杰洛特的挣扎微弱得更像颤抖，恩希尔终于放开他时，他几乎撑不起自己。嘴中的精液顺着水流荡漾而去，他呛咳着，气喘吁吁地倒向恩希尔。皇帝抬起双手，杰洛特以为自己又要被推开时，恩希尔将他圈进了臂弯里。就像一个拥抱。杰洛特叹息着闭上眼睛，不愿去想那意味着什么，那一切——阴谋，亲吻，性爱，无需抚慰就能射精的不忠老二，恩希尔。


	3. Chapter 3

“那么，你昨晚做了什么？”希里仔细地盯着他瞧，不愿放过杰洛特脸上任何一丝神情，“维吉玛的贵族一夜之间少了五分之一，‘庄园大扫除’，他们这么称呼，据说除了符里斯将军麾下的士兵，其余无人幸免。包括仆佣。”  
她注意到杰洛特收紧的下颚，继续道：“你跟随军队回到宫内，第二天又穿着黑日睡袍出现在厨房，吃了厨师长亲手烹饪的早餐——你昨天就睡在宫殿里——你洗过头，用了宫廷秘制香皂……你的……脖子后还有个咬痕。杰洛特，你和——你和他上床了，对吗？”  
杰洛特哀叹一声。“有时候，我真的后悔为什么要向你的父亲索要‘拥有而意外之物’。”希里依旧目不转睛地注视着杰洛特，几乎一模一样，狩魔猎人又叹了一口气，“解释起来很复杂，希里……”  
公主简单地抬手打断了他。“不想知道你们的细节。就……告诉我，他对你如何？”  
“老样子。强硬又不听人话。”  
希里脸上可疑地泛起红色。杰洛特立刻咬住舌尖，不让自己在她面前说出更引人遐想的话。可已经晚了。她露出一个了然的笑容，嘴角咧得不像公主。  
是时候离开这儿去杀几只孽鬼了，杰洛特想到。而且是立刻、马上。  
终于，希里上前紧紧拥住杰洛特。  
“看起来——”不知为何，杰洛特能在她的笑声中听见真诚的喜悦，“我要有两个爸爸了。”

~*~

杰洛特那晚刚从郊外的永恒之火教堂回来，不论祷词念得有多虔诚或激情澎湃，未能妥善处理的尸体依然会转化成人类本质的邪恶。委托人是一个几乎被身上的红白长袍淹没的少年，他并不知晓教堂后庭的尸骸从何而来，并不知晓女人在哪种情况下会愤恨至变为怨灵，并不知晓为什么火无法净化肮脏、却只带来泯灭。杰洛特也不知道，但他确定一件事。  
那件事促使他来到恩希尔的寝宫门前。他原本已经准备入睡——千万不能让丹德莱恩知道他在维吉玛的“客房”住了下来，杰洛特想，那家伙准得写十篇诗歌嘲笑他——又一次享受过皇家浴池与皇室按摩师后就连狩魔猎人也无法抵抗梦乡的召唤。  
他的确已经安稳地盖上了被子，却在抬手熄灭烛火的刹那间僵硬得像个十足的傻蛋。  
“告诉皇帝狩魔猎人请求觐见。”他对守卫们说完这句话后，便一声不吭地凝视起过道里的火把。  
在杰洛特眼中竖立着的不只有瞳仁，还有一簇火，静静地、腾腾地燃烧着，在狩魔猎人的猫眼间闪烁着令人毛骨悚然的光。过道中的人形雕塑看见了、花瓶里垂着茎的艳红山茶看见了、门前的一名守卫看见了，于是伸手摸向了佩剑。  
杰洛特与他的火宁静地几乎无声无息；他站在那里，却仿佛隔着一个年代般疏远，直到门被再次打开、再次合拢，直到他走进了一位皇帝的私人寝宫。  
凯尔·莫罕可没有教过哪个狩魔猎人这么做。杰洛特的视线越过半个房间，精准地停在恩希尔·恩瑞斯身上。  
皇帝与这个世界上任何正常人一样，在午夜至深时都已入了梦乡。在被狩魔猎人打扰前他或许刚梦到自己开疆扩土、称霸南北的未来，又或许遨游在空无一物的神外世界；凭借屋内纯净的暖黄烛光，恩希尔找到了一对不详的非人眼眸，它们注视着他。询问着他。“爱蜜斯林·瓦莫-格雷库米，”审视着他，“这个名字对你有什么意义？”  
恩希尔闭了闭眼，一只手拂过脸颊，将落发抚至耳后，另一只手则冲杰洛特微微作出令后者踏进烛光的手势，“狩魔猎人——现在不是一个适合觐见的时候。”那双猫眼眯了眯，眼睛的主人则一动不动地俯视着他。恩希尔却意料之外地笑了，他说道，“是什么让你打开我的门，杰洛特？一个冲动，一个问题，还是一个需求？”  
“一个答案。”  
杰洛特的影子像尾巴一样长长地拖在身后，又像是一柄贴在地面的剑。  
“告诉我，爱蜜斯林对尼弗迦德的皇帝有何用处——或者说，有何无用之处。以至于被埋进永恒之火教堂地板下，失去了肉体与灵魂。”  
恩希尔掀开被子，侧坐在床沿，白色的睡袍挤在膝盖之上，仲夏的夜风柔和得像是一阵呼吸。“爱蜜斯林，瓦莫-格雷库米家族的长女，你见过她一面，狩魔猎人，记得吗？”他当然不记得了，恩希尔盯着杰洛特的眼睛，轻而易举地看进他的脑海里，“而对于你的问题：是的。她的死对我有意义。正如所有该死之人一样。得到你的答案了吗，狩魔猎人？”  
杰洛特正做出那副可以被归为愤怒的生冷表情。“‘所有’的范围是多少？”  
“多于一个狩魔猎人的范畴，杰洛特。现在，你可以退下了。”  
“为什么？”  
恩希尔打量着狩魔猎人，那雪一样白亮的银发上泛着奇妙的光泽。“你有太多问题。”  
“那你想听听答案吗，恩希尔？”杰洛特不由自主地迈入两人之间的安全距离。这把白焰的火舌总是太高、太热，剧烈而危险，肉体上、精神上，一种瘙痒爬上他的喉咙，另一种则落进他的腹部，而他的声音发紧，“她诅咒你将死于血亲之刃，而你开始好奇一个被砍了手脚的死人该如何做到，因为傲慢与自信令人愚蠢，令你疏忽了人类可以有多么脆弱，尤其当他们位于权利顶端时。你在动手前是否派人检查过爱蜜斯林，深深地、透彻地检查。夺走一个人的性命太过容易——”杰洛特的手腕什么时候被摁上了床，又是什么时候被拉进男人的呼吸间，“真正杀死他们却很难。她先给自己下了一道诅咒，变成了骚扰永恒之火教堂的怨灵，继而是诅咒带来的反馈：施行者的死亡。你的死亡。让你和她一样痛苦的死亡。”死于希里雅，他唯一的血亲。  
而男人依然平静地看着杰洛特，除了在他手腕上收紧的握力。  
“你又做了什么，杰洛特？”  
狩魔猎人俯身凑到男人耳边。  
“我再杀了她一次，让永恒之火成为刑罚与施行者。”  
恩希尔回头，嘴唇轻轻擦过杰洛特的下颚。  
他的手缓缓滑过杰洛特露在衬衫外的胳膊，直至肩膀、脖子，最后用拇指摩挲着他额角的鬓发。  
“那么你想听到什么答案，嗯？我是否会为此奖赏你？我会的，杰洛特，为你的狩魔猎人职业操守以及——”  
他粗鲁地打断他——又一次——跨坐上男人的双腿，恶狠狠地笑了。“问题，答案。恩希尔，我有太多问题。保准你一个都回答不上来。”  
太阳穴的那只手握住他的脑勺时，杰洛特没有任何反抗。他顺着头发的拉力露出喉咙，任由恩希尔的气息洒在肌肤上，任由男人的双唇贴上喉结，任由被啃咬、舔舐；他还允许另一只手伸进长裤里握住他的臀部，他总是喜欢紧身裤，但此时它们勒得令他绷不住喘息。过紧的裆部抵着恩希尔的小腹，杰洛特的阴茎回忆起在那上面摩擦的感觉是多么令他难以把持。他望着头顶上绣着太阳的蓬布，恩希尔的湿润的嘴唇遍布他的脖子与肩膀。“没有谁能决定别人的生死。”他的声音让恩希尔的亲吻停在了耳垂旁，“当我们杀人时，那就是一种欲望。生存，复仇，迷恋，愤怒。恩希尔，爱蜜斯林真是非死不可的吗？你无法将她关进地牢或送去荒原以达成你的目的？我来回答这个问题：你可以。你可以避免鲜血，但你的计划从不会为仁慈费力。然而位于杀掠欲望的中心时，你也将是别人的猎物。”  
杰洛特垂着眼，想不起世上是否存在第二张能将尖刻笑得如此性感的嘴唇。“我不在乎你，你也不在乎他人，但我们都会流血。你是该死的吗，恩希尔？我又是否注定为你的计划而血流成河？然而这不是我的问题。我只有一个答案，陛下——在放干世上所有人的血之前，希里不得有丝毫意外。”  
当杰洛特意识到锁骨上的震动是另一人的笑声时，摸上勃起的手掌令他短暂地失了神。  
“口才想必也是狩魔猎人的技能之一，”恩希尔隔着裤子抚摸起他的形状，臀部的手探进了股缝间，“但你们很少谈及政治，更别说了解它。事实上，杰洛特，你们狩魔猎人对政治根本一窍不通。”他说最后一个词时在苍白的颈窝上留下了一个鲜明的咬痕，“可你说的并非政治。你在解释人性。因为森林里的野兽即使变成人形、拥有人智，他们仍旧没有人性。你认为尼弗迦德的皇帝是那头野兽，他从十三岁起就再也做不回人了。”  
强硬捅进的第一根手指将杰洛特唤回至这张床上，但在按上前列腺时又猛然把他推回云端。“你……”第二根手指则让他噎在了自己的呼吸里。  
“而我看见另一头野兽，”恩希尔一边用双手逼出杰洛特的呻吟，一边附在他发热的耳朵上轻声叙述着，“他塞在一具蹩脚的躯体中，像人类一样斟酌地杀，又像野兽一样斟酌地爱。可你不是那头野兽，杰洛特。我见过你的模样……在鲜血里……你依然纯粹。”  
杰洛特想说什么，却被恩希尔的吻永远堵在了嘴里。

~*~

那条该死的紧身裤牢牢卡在臀肉下，仅露出个小洞供恩希尔享用，而前面的裆部只解开了一颗纽扣，杰洛特闷在浸满恩希尔气味的枕头里低低地哼鸣着，皇帝则操得更不留情。  
他从一开始就没留情过。恩希尔握着性器直直插下去，顶进杰洛特自己都不知道的深处；他借着弹力极佳的床垫轻易地就将狩魔猎人逼得找不准呼吸的节奏，杰洛特不可自制地发出夹杂了呜咽的呻吟，即使他仍在试图掌控自己，掌控在性欲中的脆弱与屈服。杰洛特抬头找到恩希尔的嘴唇，从没有人能将舌头运用地像侵入一座城池。也从没有人像恩希尔一样操过他。“摸我。”他的声音沙哑而微弱，几乎像是唇齿间漏出的一个喘息。  
恩希尔耷着眼睑，他的注视仿佛黑夜。接着他伸手挤进杰洛特的紧身裤，仁慈地将那根老二包在手掌里，操，杰洛特无声地张开口，而男人立刻衔住他的舌头，一如操他的阴茎般激烈地侵占杰洛特。  
缺乏润滑的抽插令他疼得深刻，却不及被填满、被拓开、被使用的快感。恩希尔只用这个姿势操着他，将他牢牢钉在真丝床单上，唯一的抚慰只有阴茎上的大手。即使这样杰洛特也无法再坚持下去。他在恩希尔粗长的性器上颤抖挣动，一个变了声的哀鸣被撞出喉咙，随之而来的是晕眩般的高潮。恩希尔和上次一样，在杰洛特最脆弱的这段时期残忍地加快了操弄，逼出他的喊叫与啜泣。  
最后，当恩希尔把自己红涨的阴茎举到杰洛特嘴旁，他下意识便张开嘴，继而舌面上尝到了恩希尔浓稠微凉的味道，精液打满了他的口腔。  
他通常不会特意张着嘴展示自己的酬劳。  
杰洛特侧脸含住男人尚且坚硬的性器。一只手拂开他脸颊上的碎发后就轻轻停在了原处。  
“今天你做得很好。”拇指抵在包住龟头的嘴唇上，恩希尔盯着杰洛特合拢的双眼沉吟道，“我希望我们的合约能再加一个月。你觉得呢，杰洛特？”  
杰洛特躺回枕头上。金色的瞳仁上晕染出烛光的暖意。“我不会管这个叫‘合约’，陛下。狩魔猎人不接这种活。”  
恩希尔发出一个像是笑声的鼻音。“这是额外赏赐。尼弗迦德皇帝一贯慷慨大方。”  
杰洛特微微砸了砸嘴。


End file.
